


Gloryhole

by BegundalBusuk



Series: OTP [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Creampie, Deepthroating, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegundalBusuk/pseuds/BegundalBusuk
Summary: Hajime bukan penikmat seks di tempat umum. Moralnya terlalu tinggi untuk aktivitas seksual semacam itu. Sampai ia diberikan kesempatan untuk mempraktekkan kink kesukaan dua sahabatnya.Dan beruntungnya (atau tidak), kesempatan pertamanya dilakukan bersama Oikawa Tooru. Lelaki menawan yang mengamatinya dari lantai dansa ketika sedang dicumbu oleh lelaki lain.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OTP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071623
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> Kotor sekali.
> 
> Fic pertama di fandom Haikyuu dan sudah menyumbangkan tema seperti ini. Maaf, tapi saya ngga bisa menahan diri. Apalagi di saat saya sedang tergila-gila dengan pair otepe satu ini huhuhu
> 
> Tanpa banyak kata, selamat menikmati~

Hajime benci keramaian. Sangat benci. Berdiri di tengah kumpulan orang selama lima menit saja sudah membuat kepala pening. Dan Issei tidak peduli dengan ketidaknyamanannya. Bahkan ia tidak segan pergi begitu saja bersama Takahiro. Meninggalkan Hajime sendirian di meja bar.  
  
Gelas kelima sudah tandas. _Whisky_ berhasil membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Pening di kepala bertambah dua kali lipat. Namun, Hajime masih tenang. Ia sangat percaya diri. Kadar toleransi alkoholnya cukup tinggi. Butuh sepuluh gelas _whisky_ tanpa campuran untuk membuatnya tumbang dan lupa di esok hari.  
  
Mendekati tengah malam, klub semakin ramai. Padat sekali. Berkumpul di lantai dansa sembari menggesek tubuh.  
  
Hajime bersandar pada meja bar. Mata lurus mengamati riuhnya pengunjung. Pinggul bergoyang mengikuti ritme musik yang berdentum sangat kuat. Dari sekian banyaknya orang, ada satu orang yang berhasil menarik perhatian.  
  
Tidak hanya perhatian Hajime, tapi hampir seluruh pengunjung di deretan meja yang terletak di pinggir lantai dansa.  
  
Lelaki itu meliuk tanpa tahu malu. Pinggul bergoyang kiri dan kanan. Menggetarkan lantai dansa yang penuh manusia. Ia tak ragu meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Menggesek dada berlapis kaus dengan kerah V yang—sialnya—cukup rendah hingga Hajime mampu melihat kulit putih porselen.  
  
Rambut cokelat bergerak natural. Bagai mahkota seorang pangeran yang membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Bahkan Hajime bisa merasakan kelembutannya hanya dengan sekali lihat.  
  
Lelaki itu menyeringai ketika seseorang mendekat. Mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Ia biarkan tangan nakal meraba tubuh semampai. Kepala menengadah. Merasakan kecupan basah pada leher jenjang.  
  
Dari sini, Hajime bisa melihat mereka meliuk. Lelaki menawan itu tidak ragu menyodorkan bokong padat. Menggesek selangkangan pria di belakangnya yang semakin nakal.  
  
Klub memang bukan tempat kesukaannya. Namun, Hajime jelas merasa terhibur jika menemukan pemandangan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar bibir terasa kering, mendadak luar biasa haus setelah melihat goyangan panas.  
  
Ia duduk menyamping. Lengan kiri bersandar pada meja bar ketika memanggil salah satu bartender untuk mengisi gelasnya lagi. Usai mengucapkan terima kasih, Hajime kembali mengamati lantai dansa. Permukaan gelas sudah menyentuh bibir. Ia siap menyesap minuman, ketika sepasang mata cokelat itu sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya.  
  
Lelaki menawan masih berdansa di tengah kerumunan. Ia sedikit menengadah. Mulut terbuka dengan seringai menggoda. Tubuh semampai tak berhenti diraba oleh lelaki lain. Hajime menelan ludah. Pergerakannya terhenti begitu saja, membuat bartender di belakang meja bar sedikit bingung.  
  
Mata cokelat terlihat gelap. Berbinar di tengah lampu warna-warni. Hajime merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika lelaki itu menjilat bibir. Tangan meremas helai rambut lelaki yang masih mencumbu leher. Hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan diri. Menjauh dari jangkauan tangan lapar.  
  
Waktu seolah berhenti. Menyisakan ia dan lelaki menawan yang kembali menoleh. Tersenyum begitu menawan dengan mata berbinar sangat menggoda.  
  
Lalu semua bergerak. Dentuman musik kembali mendobrak indra pendengaran. Berkedip beberapa kali, Hajime kehilangan sosok tersebut. Tenggelam di tengah kerumunan manusia.  
  
●●●  
  
Issei dan Takahiro datang setengah jam kemudian dengan rambut berantakan. Tanpa bertanya pun Hajime tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Seks di tempat publik adalah salah satu kegemaran mereka.  
  
Kepala semakin pening. Ini sudah masuk gelas ke delapan. Tubuh memanas sebagai efek semua _whisky_ yang ia teguk.  
  
“ _Bersenang-senanglah_ , Iwaizumi.”  
  
Hajime melirik Takahiro yang duduk di samping kiri. “Aku tidak tahu kalau seks mampu membuat otakmu menyusut, Hanamaki. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang bersenang-senang.”  
  
Issei terkekeh dari samping kanan. “Ia menjerit seperti orang kesetanan. Aku tidak heran jika otaknya benar-benar menyusut.”  
  
“ _Well_ , aku bisa menyalahkan seseorang.” Takahiro mengangkat bahu. “Dan bersenang-senang yang kumaksud bukanlah berdiam diri di sini, Anak Muda. Cari seseorang untuk menemanimu.”  
  
Hajime hanya menjawab dengan dengkusan kasar. Memilih diam dan Membiarkan dua sahabatnya mulai berargumen seperti biasa.  
  
“Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan seseorang yang telah membuatmu terbang ke surga kenikmatan, Hiro.”  
  
“Secara teknis, ya—tentu aku bisa.”  
  
“Tidak. Kau tidak bisa.”  
  
“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, _Mattsun_.”  
  
“Aku? Tidak bertanggung jawab?” Issei mendengkus pelan. “Kurasa aku sudah membuatmu muncrat dua kali sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, Hiro. Dan... jangan panggil aku ‘Mattsun’.”  
  
Takahiro menyeringai. Alis bergerak sangat provokatif. “Kenapa, _Mattsun_? Bukankah kau suka jika aku memanggilmu begitu? Sodokanmu akan terasa lebih keras, ingat?”  
  
Hajime mengumpat kasar. Duduk di antara dua manusia penuh hormon seperti Issei dan Takahiro adalah hal yang buruk. Maka, tanpa banyak kata, ia turun dari kursi. Bermaksud untuk mencari tempat yang lebih tenang karena—Demi Tuhan—kepalanya semakin berdenyut tidak nyaman.  
  
“Hei! Kau mau ke mana?”  
  
Tak ada balasan.  
  
Hajime enggan untuk membuka mulut dan menjawab. Bahkan ia masih menutup mulut ketika langkah kaki membawanya ke koridor remang, ke tempat paling gelap di klub malam.  
  
Entakan musik masih sayup terdengar ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Perbedaan suasana segera terasa. Denyutan di kepala sedikit mereda kala kesunyian—semi sunyi karena Hajime masih mampu mendengar dentuman musik yang menggetarkan dinding—di dalam toilet mulai meresapi tubuhnya.  
  
Toilet sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang lelaki yang berdiri di depan wastafel. Entah sedang apa, Hajime juga tidak tahu. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena terlalu fokus melangkah menuju salah satu bilik. Usai mengunci pintu, ia segera duduk di atas kloset yang masih tertutup.  
  
Helaan napas segera memenuhi bilik. Kepala menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Lelah dan pening bercampur menjadi satu. Terlalu lama di dalam keramaian memang selalu membuat Hajime kehabisan energi. Maka dari itu berdiam diri di tempat sepi seperti ini adalah salah satu jalan keluar agar ia tidak tumbang.  
  
Suara kucuran air di wastafel terdengar. Tanda jika seseorang di luar sana masih berada di dalam toilet. Beberapa detik kemudian suara air menghilang. Langkah kaki mendekat menuju bilik di sebelah kiri.  
  
Mata masih terpejam. Hajime mampu mendengar segalanya. Pintu bilik di samping kiri yang dikunci. Decitan sepatu pada lantai toilet. Pun suara ritsleting yang dibuka dengan perlahan, tak luput dari indra pendengarannya.  
  
Sampai suara ketukan itu terdengar.  
  
Sepasang mata terbuka. Kening mengerut dan menunduk. Seseorang sedang mengentakkan kaki di bilik sebelah. Menimbulkan suara decitan ketika sepatu itu terlihat di antara sela bilik mereka. Sengaja memasukkan sebelah kakinya dengan gerakan pelahan. Seolah mengundang pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu untuk melakukan hal yang sama.  
  
Sekali lagi, klub bukan tempat kesukaan Hajime. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti kode-kode untuk mendapatkan teman bermain.  
  
Tumbuh sebagai seorang lelaki gay, Hajime sangat hafal dengan kode seperti ini. Sebuah tanda yang biasa digunakan sesamanya untuk _bersenang-senang_.  
  
Siapa pun seseorang di seberang sana, pasti ia sedang butuh belaian.  
  
Dan butuh beberapa menit bagi Hajime untuk menyentuh ujung sepatu tersebut dengan miliknya. Memberikan tanda bahwa ia berminat melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan orang asing tersebut.

Kikikan terdengar pelan. Penuh dengan nada senang yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tak mampu menahan senyum.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Hajime sudah berdiri dan menunggu dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Ini adalah kali pertamanya melakukan seks di tempat umum. Wajar jika jantungnya berdebar tidak terkendali. Terutama ketika seseorang di seberang sana membuka sebuah penutup yang menempel di dinding bilik mereka.

Kening mengerut bersama dengan sepasang mata yang melebar. Tidak menyadari jika dinding bilik yang ia masuki memiliki sebuah lubang yang cukup besar. Lubang yang tidak ia lihat sebelumnya karena tertutupi oleh kain—kalau tidak salah—dari bagian seberang.

Hajime pernah mendengar rumor mengenai hal ini. _Lubang kenikmatan_ , kata mereka yang sudah lama melakukan seks di tempat umum. Terutama toilet.  
  
Debaran jantung semakin menggila saat wajah seseorang menempel di sana. Memamerkan bibir merah muda yang sangat menggoda.

Beberapa detik, Hajime hanya bisa diam. Memandang tanpa berkedip ke arah bibir yang kini sedang membentuk seringai. Sebuah seringai yang—di luar dugaan—terasa familier. Kening mengerut. Bibir mengerucut berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang memiliki seringai seperti itu.

Namun, waktu tetap berjalan. Seseorang di balik dinding mulai tidak sabar. Bibir merah muda terbuka lebar. Menampilkan rongga mulut yang basah. Lidah menjulur. Seolah meminta Hajime untuk segera mendekat.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera membuka ikat pinggang. Suara berisik terdengar begitu terburu-buru. Pemuda itu mendekati dinding. Tangan masih sibuk membuka celana jin biru gelap.

Sepasang mata hijau kebiruan memandang lurus lidah merah yang masih menjulur. Napas mulai memburu. Hajime segera menurunkan celana dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih lemas.

Lidah basah menyambut. Mengulum kepala jamur yang terkulai tak bertenaga. Sensasi panas dan basah membuat paha sedikit bergetar. Hajime menghela napas panjang. Kepala menunduk dengan kening menyentuh permukaan dinding. Menatap penisnya yang kini sedang dikulum.

Gumaman terdengar pelan. Seseorang di balik dinding nampaknya begitu menikmati prosesi pembesaran kelamin secara tradisional. Bibir merah muda terbuka lebar. Melahap rakus penis Hajime yang mulai mengeras. Liur menetes dari sela bibir dan membasahi area dagu.

“ _Ahh_ — _fuck_...”

Erangan tak sanggup ditahan. Hajime bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut senang dan semakin keras. Kuluman terhenti dengan suara _plop_ pelan. Seseorang di seberang dinding menghela napas panjang.  
  
Kehilangan kehangatan mulut yang nikmat membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit menjauh. Menatap penis yang sudah ereksi dengan sempurna. Tanpa banyak kata ia segera memasukkan kelamin ke dalam lubang bilik hingga ujung kepala jamurnya membentur permukaan bibir yang lembut di seberang sana.

Detik berikutnya, Hajime kembali merasakan kenikmatan. Ia menengadah. Merasakan mulut hangat mulai meraup penisnya dengan tidak sabar. Pertama, lidah kasar itu hanya menjilat. Mulai dari kepala jamur yang besar hingga dua bola testikel yang menggantung. Proses menjilat itu dilakukan beberapa kali sampai batang panjang dan gemuk mulai basah.

“ _Ummh_ — _ngh_!”

Gumaman disertai erangan terdengar begitu menggoda. Memberikan sensasi lebih hingga dua tungkai kaki bergetar. Mulut basah mulai mengisap. Mengulum kepala jamur beberapa saat sembari menggelitik lubang urinal dengan lidah. Mengirimkan geletar nikmat pada Hajime. Lalu stimulasi yang diberikan semakin bertambah.

“ _Ggh_!— _fuck_!”

Hajime menggeram. Seluruh batang penisnya dilahap. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan tenggorokan yang mengencang secara refleks. Menghimpit kelamin begitu kuat. Sampai akhirnya seseorang di seberang dinding melakukan gerakan menelan. Memijat batang keras yang tidak berhenti berkedut.

“Oh— _shit_!”

Hajime menjauh dengan tiba-tiba. Tak ingin muncrat terlalu dini. Ia menunduk. Menatap mulut basah yang masih terbuka lebar. Seolah sedang memanggil penisnya.

“Lakukan lagi— _hhh_...,” desah Hajime dengan suara serak. Kepala itu mengangguk dan segera menempelkan dagu tepat di pinggiran lubang. Mulut masih terbuka lebar. Dari atas, pemuda berambut hitam sanggup melihat tostil dan tenggorokan yang kemerahan.

“ _Ghhook_!— _Ghhkk_!”

Tanpa aba-aba, Hajime menusuk mulut basah itu dengan sekali gerakan. Menggesek tostil beberapa kali hingga seseorang di seberang dinding tersedak dan nyaris muntah. Tenggorokan segera mengencang secara refleks. Memberikan stimulasi yang membuat pinggul tak berhenti mengentak.

Suara becek mulai terdengar. Liur menetes dari sela bibir dan menuruni dagu. Mengenai pinggirian lubang dan dua bola testikel yang tidak berhenti membentur dengan suara keras.

Hajime mengeluarkan geraman animalistik sembari menusuk tenggorokan sempit itu semakin dalam. Menyumbat saluran pernapasan seseorang di seberang dinding yang tidak lama kemudian segera menggedor dinding dengan cepat. Memberikan tanda jika ia tidak kuat menahan napas lebih lama lagi.

Maka, pinggul itu menjauh. Kepala menunduk. Mengamati penisnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh liur dan cairan _precum_. Pandangan beralih pada mulut kotor di seberang sana. Napas memburu terdengar nyaring. Hajime berjongkok. Sekilas melihat helai rambut cokelat dari sela lubang.  
  
“Kemarikan bokongmu.”

Tanpa banyak protes, orang itu segera berbalik. Pemandangan mulut seksi digantikan oleh bokong tebal yang indah. Belahan bokong menempel pada lubang dinding yang lebarnya setara dengan dua kepalan tangan Hajime. Cukup lebar. Setidaknya, mampu memudahkan proses selanjutnya.

“Lebarkan pipi tebalmu,” titah Hajime dengan suara serak, penuh berahi.

Belahan bokong segera terbuka. Memperlihatkan lubang kemerahan yang berkedut. Sejenak, pemuda bermata hijau kebiruan itu tertegun. Mengamati tanpa bisa berkedip.

Seks bukan hal yang baru bagi Hajime. Namun, entah mengapa, berada di situasi seperti ini dan disuguhi lubang ketat secara langsung, sanggup membuatnya menelan ludah dan terperangah.

Rengekan terdengar pelan. Menjatuhkan pemuda itu kembali ke kenyataan. Seolah ingin meminta maaf karena sempat melamun, Hajime segera mendekat. Dua tangan meremas pipi tebal. Semakin melebarkan belahan tersebut lalu menjilat dengan perlahan.

Desah manis mulai memenuhi ruangan ketika jilatan mulai menuntut. Menekan area lubang beberapa kali. Hajime mengumpulkan liur, sesekali akan meludah hingga area tersebut semakin basah.

“ _Ahh_ —ya!”

Seseorang di balik dinding menjadi lebih vokal. Lubang ketat berkedut dan akan terbuka ketika lidah basah menusuk masuk. Menggelitik dari dalam. Menggoda dinding sempit yang segera menghimpit.

Hajime bergumam. Memakan lubang nikmat tanpa merasa jijik. Merasakan kelaminnya berkedut tidak sabar.

Beberapa menit, sesi _rimming_ terus berlanjut. Sampai akhirnya lubang merah mulai sedikit longgar. Otot kerutan itu terlihat lebih rileks. Lidah basah kini digantikan oleh jemari panjang. Desahan semakin nyaring ketika Hajime memasukkan jari tengahnya.

“ _Mnhh_ — _aahh_!”

Panas.

Dinding lembut di dalam sana menghimpit rakus. Menjempit jari begitu kuat. Geraman terdengar sebagai balasan. Hajime menarik pelan jari tengahnya hingga keluar. Menimbulkan rengekan manja yang terdengar menggoda. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menusuk lebih kasar dan dalam.

Tak lama selanjutnya, dua jari lain mulai bergabung. Membuka lebar lubang merah yang semakin menghimpit. Desahan terdengar erotis. Hajime merasa kepalanya kembali pening. Diselimuti oleh berahi yang membumbung tinggi seperti kepulan asap.

Tidak sanggup menahan diri lebih lama lagi, pemuda itu segera mengeluarkan tiga jari. Membuat lubang lapar berkedut tidak terima. Sekilas, Hajime sempat meludahi penisnya sendiri. Memberikan pelumas seadanya agar sesi penetrasi menjadi lebih mudah.

Ia menggeram. Menggesek otot anus dengan ujung penisnya yang mengkilap. Perlahan, ia mendorong masuk. Merasakan otot tersebut melebar. Memakan kepala jamurnya dengan gerakan lambat.

“Oh, _fuck_!—k-kau... besar— _ungh_!”

Sebuah pujian yang membuat dada Hajime dipenuhi oleh rasa bangga. Gigi saling bergemelutuk. Menahan desahan ketika batang penisnya mulai masuk. Membelah lubang ketat yang berusaha untuk rileks.

Kepala bersurai hitam menengadah. Mata terpejam. Menikmati pijatan lembut di dalam sana. Kini, seluruh penisnya sudah menghilang. Bersembunyi di dalam lubang anus yang ketat.  
Sejenak, mereka hanya diam. Berusaha meresapi sensasi yang membuat tubuh bergetar.

Hingga gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu menyadarkan Hajime.

Ia menunduk. Melihat bagaimana lubang ketat mulai bergoyang. Dinding-dinding lembut menggesek setiap urat dan syaraf yang berkumpul di seluruh titik penisnya.

Nikmat

Sangat nikmat.

“ _Ahh_!— _Ahh_!”

Desahan terdengar menggoda. Hajime tak mampu menahan diri untuk menggerakkan pinggul maju dan mundur. Memenetrasi lubang senggama yang begitu nikmat.

Suara becek kini berpadu dengan benturan pelan antara bola testikel dan permukaan dinding tipis. Napas memburu saling bersahutan. Geraman dan desahan bersatu di tengah toilet yang senyap.

Adrenalin mengalir di dalam darah. Hajime memejamkan mata dan mulai mempercepat tempo. Benturan pinggul dan dinding semakin keras.

“ _Ngh_ — _fuck_! Y-ya... ketatkan lagi lubang kotormu— _ngh_!”

Dinding anus menyempit sebagai jawaban. Membuat dua kaki pemuda bermata hijau kebiruan itu bergetar dipenuhi oleh rasa nikmat. Tempo semakin cepat. Ujung penis menusuk lebih dalam. Menyundul kelenjar prostat yang mulai bengkak.

“ _Mnh_ — _yes_!—d-di sana— _ahh_!—l-lebih cepat! Oh, _fuck_! _Fuck_!”

Hajime tak tahu harus berpegangan di mana. Ingin rasanya meremas bokong sintal yang sehari tadi tidak menjauh dari dinding. Namun, lubang bilik yang sempit sama sekali tidak membantu. Maka, ia hanya bisa meremas ujung kemejanya dengan kuat.

Aroma seks mulai menguat. Pergerakan Hajime mendadak berhenti seratus persen ketika pintu toilet terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam dengan berisik. Terlibat perbincangan yang sangat asing.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau berdansa dengan Oikawa Tooru.”

Lubang sempit berkedut pelan. Bereaksi ketika nama itu disebut. Membuat Hajime mengerutkan kening tanpa berani menggerakkan pinggul.

Dengkusan terdengar sebagai balasan. “Bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan.”

“Oh, jangan sombong, bajingan,” kekeh salah satu di antara mereka. Hajime menduga ada sekitar tiga atau empat orang di balik bilik. “Kita semua tahu bagaimana susahnya menarik perhatian Oikawa.”

“Ya, kudengar ia sangat pemilih.”

“Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa tipe lelaki yang ia sukai.”

“Kalau begitu... aku beruntung?”

Tawa memenuhi toilet. Salah satu di antara mereka melangkah menuju wastafel. Suara kuburan air melebar di antara obrolan. “Tapi, _bro_ , bagaimana rasanya berdansa dengannya?”

“Luar biasa.”

Lagi, Hajime mampu merasakan dinding anus yang masih menyelimutinya berkedut perlahan.

Salah satu di antara mereka terbahak. “Luar biasa?”

“Ya. Astaga, tubuhnya harum sekali. Dan ia tidak malu untuk mendesah ketika aku mengecup lehernya.” Hajime mengerutkan kening. Seperti familier dengan situasi tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar. Seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah lelaki menawan di lantai dansa. Lelaki yang menatap menggoda ke arahnya meski sedang diraba oleh lelaki lain. “Aku bersumpah nyaris muncrat di dalam celana ketika ia menggesekkan bokongnya ke selangkanganku.”

Ketiganya—ya, Hajime menebak jumlah mereka dengan benar—terbahak mendengar deskripsi menggelikan tersebut. Dinding anus kembali merespon. Kali ini berkedut beberapa kali dan memijat penis dengan keras. Membuat Hajime memejamkan mata dan menghela napas perlahan.  
  
“Ya, oke—hahahaha—lalu ke mana dia?

“Oh, ya! Aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajahmu ketika kembali ke meja dengan selangkangan bengkak.”

Tawa kembali memenuhi toilet. Salah satu dari mereka—yang Hajime yakini adalah korban dari lelaki menawan yang memang tiba-tiba menghilang—mengumpat kasar. “Berisik, bangsat. Oikawa Tooru memang sangat menggairahkan, tapi ia hanyalah pelacur murahan. Ia tidak berhenti menatap satu lelaki ketika aku mencumbunya.”

 _Oh, shit_. Hajime mengutuk di dalam hati.

“Aku yakin Oikawa pasti sedang merengek untuk disodok olehnya,” dengkus lelaki itu dengan nada kesal. “Lubang kotornya pasti sudah sangat longgar. Terlalu banyak melahap penis lelaki setiap malamnya. Kurasa ia hanya jual mahal sa—

Cemoohan itu terhenti ketika Hajime merasakan bokong di seberang bilik mulai bergerak. Membenturkan permukan kenyal ke dinding hingga membuat ujung penisnya menyundul kelenjar prostat dengan kuat. Membuat desah sensual beradu dengan gerakan ganas.

“ _Angh_!”

“Bangsat!— _hhh_...”

Hajime ingin menjauh, tapi bokong itu terus bergerak. Sesekali akan berputar. Memelintir batang keras sembari meremas dinding anus. Menjepit Hajime begitu kuat.

Obrolan empat lelaki lenyap begitu saja. Mereka diam. Mendengarkan desahan manis dari salah satu bilik.

“ _Ahhn_!—y-ya— _mmhh_ —k-kau besar seka— _ahh_ —li,” desah seseorang di balik bilik. Hajime mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti mengapa ia mulai meracau. Sampai orang asing itu kembali bersuara di sela desahan erotis. “L-lebih besar dari— _uuhh_ —penis mungil yang menggesek bokongku di— _oh, fuck_!—d-di lantai dansa— _ahhhn_!”  
  
Hajime tersentak. Mulai memahami situasi yang terjadi. Bayangan lelaki menawan bernama Oikawa kembali memenuhi kepala. Seringai yang familier. Seringai orang asing yang beberapa menit lalu mengisap penisnya dengan begitu rakus.

Ah, ya.

Semua masuk akal.

Maka, tanpa membuang waktu, Hajime mulai menggerakkan pinggul. Menyodok begitu kuat hingga pinggulnya membentur dinding bilik dengan keras.

“ _Fuck_!—Oikawa...”

Dinding anus menjepit kuat. Seolah memberikan sebuah pembenaran yang membuat kepala Hajime semakin pening.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar cepat. Pintu toilet berdebam dengan kasar. Suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Hanya ada desah dan geraman buas disertai dengan suara becek lubang anus yang melonggar.

“Kau— _hhh_ —sengaja, _hm_?”

Jeda beberapa detik, lalu terdengar kekehan pelan. “ _Ahh_ —diamlah dan— _mngh_!—sodok penis besarmu lebih cepat lagi.”

Hajime menggeram. Ia menunduk dan menambah tempo. Pinggul mengentak tidak terkendali. Menusuk lebih dalam lagi. Merasakan dinding anus berkedut dan menghimpit sangat kuat.

“Oh, _fuck_!— _yes_!— _ahhh_!—nik-mat!”

Mata terpejam erat. Dorongan klimaks semakin dekat. Gerakan pinggul semakin berantakan. Menyodok prostat bengkak berkali-kali. Mendengar desahan erotis justru semakin menambah sensasi panas d dalam tubuh yang kini mulai bergetar.

“O-Oikawa— _shit_!—a-aku akan—

“ _Mnhhh_!—d-di dalam!— _aahh_! K-keluarkan di dalam!”

Gigi bergemeletuk. Hajime menggeram buas. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis. Ia mengentak semakin cepat dan kuat. Penis keras mulai membesar. Memenuhi lubang basah yang nikmat.

“A-aku kelu— _argh_!”

Pinggul mengentak selaras dengan sperma yang menyembur. Hajime tidak berhenti bergerak untuk mengiringi klimaks. Ingin menanamkan spermanya jauh di dalam tubuh binal milik lelaki menawan bernama Oikawa.

“Oh, _fuck_! Oh, _fuck_! J-jangan berhen— _aaahhn_!”

Tiba-tiba dinding anus menghimpit lebih kuat lagi. Memeras seluruh sperma Hajime ketika klimaks menghantam Oikawa dengan luar biasa. Ia tidak berhenti merintih dan mendesis.

Beberapa menit, Hajime terdiam. Menikmati pijatan lembut yang begitu nikmat. Hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan penis dengan perlahan. Lubang merah menganga adalah pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Sperma putih dan kental segera menetes. Mengotori lantai toilet.

Detik itu juga, kesadaran menampar pemuda berambut hitam.

Hajime kembali memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru. Napas memburu ditambah kepala yang berdenyut tidak nyaman. Panggilan Oikawa tidak berhasil membuatnya berhenti membuka pintu bilik dan melesat ke luar toilet.

Meninggalkan lelaki menawan sendirian di bilik kenikmatan yang penuh sperma.

●●●

Beruntung Issei dan Takahiro masih berada di tempat yang sama. Mereka sedang terlibat argumen lagi ketika Hajime muncul dengan napas memburu. Menarik perhatian keduanya yang kini mengerutkan kening.

“Ada apa?”

Hening.

Hajime enggan sekali untuk menjawab. Ia memilih diam. Duduk di samping Takahiro sembari memesan satu gelas _whisky_ kepada bartender.

Beberapa menit, tidak ada yang bicara. Baik Issei maupun Takahiro seperti memberi waktu bagi Hajime untuk menenangkan diri. Dua gelas _whisky_ sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh. Menambah sensasi pening dan sensitivitas usai klimaks.

Seperti biasa, Takahiro bukanlah orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi. Maka sudah bukan hal yang baru ketika ia mulai membuka suara. Menuntut sebuah jawaban.

“Jadi...?” Hajime melirik singkat, sebelum kembali menunduk. Menatap gelas kosong. “Kenapa kau muncul dengan kondisi... seperti ini?”

Kepala menggeleng pelan. “Tidak apa-apa.”

“Kau tahu jika jawabanmu sangat tidak meyakinkan, bukan?”

Ya.

Tentu Hajime tahu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Secara kasat mata, ia memang baik-baik saja. Kondisi tubuhnya justru berada di titik paling baik, meski sedikit mengantuk karena efek klimaks yang hebat. Namun, jauh di dalam batinnya, ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

Bayangan lelaki menawan bernama Oikawa yang menyeringai menggoda di balik dinding bilik berlubang kembali berputar di dalam kepala. Hajime ingat semua pembicaraan empat lelaki yang mengganggu sesi bersenggamanya.

Secara tidak langsung, Oikawa memang mengincarnya sejak ia berdansa bersama lelaki lain. Hajime ingat bagaimana mata cokelat itu meliriknya ketika bibir lain sedang mencumbu leher. Seolah ingin memprovokasi binatang buas yang terkurung di dalam tubuh Hajime.

“Hei!”

Tubuh tersentak. Kepala menengadah dan menemukan tatapan khawatir dari Issei dan Takahiro. Hajime berdeham pelan. “Apa?”

“Kau kenapa, _sih_? Lihat, keningmu basah oleh keringat.” Perkataan Takahiro membuatnya segera mengusap kening. Membersihkan keringat yang ternyata masih mengalir di sana. “Dari mana saja kau? Hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu dan—

Kalimat itu berhenti. Hajime menoleh, menemukan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah salah satu sahabatnya. Sebuah senyum yang berhasil menumbuhkan rasa panik. “Dan apa, hah?”

Kekehan terdengar sebagai jawaban. Takahiro tertawa. Ia berbalik menghadap Issei dan membisikkan sesuatu. Membuat pemuda beralis tebal itu menyeringai sembari melirik Hajime.

“ _Naa_ , Iwaizumi,” panggil Issei dengan seringai yang semakin melebar. “Apa kau sudah menemukan _gloryhole_?”

Wajah terasa panas. Hajime memalingkan wajah. Meminta bartender mengisi gelasnya lagi sementara dua sahabatnya mulai terbahak. Takahiro sampai menggebrak meja bar. Beruntung suara dentuman musik berhasil meredam tawa mereka.

“Oh, astaga! Akhirnya kau bergabung bersama sekte penikmat seks di tempat publik!”

“Tidak sudi.”

Issei mengusap sudut mata. Tawanya sudah mereda. “ _Well_ , seks di toilet klub malam termasuk tempat publik.”

Tak ada jawaban. Hajime hanya mengumpat.

“Jadi... bagaimana?”

Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Meski enggan, nyatanya ia hanya menghela napas. Mengusap wajah perlahan sebelum menoleh. Menatap dua sahabat yang masih terlihat penasaran. “Apanya?”

Takahiro mengangkat bahu. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah. “Pengalaman pertamamu muncrat di tempat umum.”

Ingin rasanya berbohong. Namun bayangan goyangan maut Oikawa ketika empat perusuh datang membuat sensasi panas memenuhi wajah. Pening di kepala akibat alkohol sama sekali tidak membantu kewarasannya.

Maka, mau tidak mau, Hajime harus menjawab jujur. Merasa percuma jika harus mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

“Luar biasa,” jawabnya lirih. Nyaris tidak terdengar. Beruntung indra pendengaran Takahiro selalu berubah sangat tajam di situasi seperti ini.

“Siapa orangnya?”

Hajime menghela napas. Haruskah memberitahu kedua sahabatnya siapa lelaki yang telah menemaninya bermain di _gloryhole_? Bilik keramat bagi para gay di klub malam?

Mulut terbuka siap untuk menyebut satu nama. Namun, gerakan di samping kiri membuat kepala menoleh. Satu lengan sedang merangkulnya. Begitu erat hingga Hajime dapat merasakan otot lengan berlapis kemeja hitam miliknya kini bersentuhan dengan dada bidang. Kaus hijau toska berkerah V rendah menjadi satu tanda yang buruk.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di toilet.”

Suara itu terdengar mendayu, ada sedikit nada kecewa di dalamnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah tampan yang kini dihiasi oleh seringai menggoda. Mata cokelat menghujam Hajime begitu dalam. Membuat tubuh kekar mendadak kaku.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Mereguk potongan-potongan adegan erotis beberapa menit lalu. Hajime menahan napas. Oikawa terlihat jauh lebih menawan jika dilihat dari dekat. Bulu mata lentik. Mata cokelat yang teduh dan tak berhenti memancarkan godaan tersirat. Rambut cokelat bergelombang yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Dan—oh, Tuhan—bibir tipis merah muda yang pernah mengecup seluruh permukaan pedang pusaka Hajime.

Oikawa terlihat sangat sangat mengagumkan.

Suara Takahiro yang terkesiap menjadi tamparan tak kasat mata bagi Hajime. Ia berkedip beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam debaran jantung yang menggila.

“O-Oikawa?!”

Lelaki tinggi yang menawan itu tersenyum lebar. Ia melambaikan tangan, masih bergelayut manja. “ _Yahoo_. Kalian teman si tampan satu ini?”

Dari sudut mata, Hajime dapat melihat Takahiro mengangguk cepat. Mulut sedikit terbuka. Terlihat sangat terkejut. Membuatnya berpikir bagaimana sahabatnya mampu mengenal Oikawa.

“Y-Ya! Aku Hanamaki Takahiro. Ini Matsukawa Issei,” jawabnya memperkenalkan diri sembari menunjuk Issei. “Dan ini,” sambungnya, menepuk pundak Hajime perlahan. “adalah Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Makki, Mattsun.” Oikawa masih tersenyum lebar. Luput melihat ekspresi terkejut dari kedua orang tersebut ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang sangat tidak buruk. Tubuh semampai semakin merapat. Sengaja menggesek dada pada lengan berotot yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja hitam. Sekilas, Oikawa menjilat bibir. Mengamati bagaimana urat-urat seksi menghiasi tangan Hajime. “Oh, dan tentu saja senang bisa berjumpa denganmu... Iwa- _chan_.”

“Apa?”

Hajime menoleh dengan cepat. Nyaris membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh kekar segera menjauh. Wajah terasa panas.

“Oh? Aku tidak tahu kalau Iwa- _chan_ bisa semanis ini.”

“Aku tidak.”

“ _Well_ , secara teknis dia memang mudah sekali merasa malu,” timpal Takahiro sembari tersenyum puas. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari yang bersangkutan.

Oikawa hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Mata cokelat tak berhenti mengamati Hajime dari atas ke bawah. Lalu kembali ke atas lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai pandangan berhenti pada lengan kokoh. Jemari lentik segera meraba dengan perlahan.

“Kalau tahu lenganmu menggiurkan seperti ini, aku pasti akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik dibandingkan _gloryhole_ , Iwa- _chan_.”

“Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.”

“Aku yakin Iwaizumi sangat tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, Oikawa- _kun_ ,” ujar Issei setelah beberapa waktu menjadi penonton. Ia melirik Hajime lalu tersenyum. “Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya seks di tempat umum.”

Hajime bersumpah akan mengurus dua sahabatnya, karena saat ini Oikawa terlihat—sialan—sangat senang. Mata cokelat berbinar kekanakan. Di luar dugaan binar tersebut justru membuatnya lebih menawan lagi. Tubuh ramping semakin merapat. Bahkan kini sudah memeluk erat tubuh kekar Hajime.

“ _Naa_ , Iwa- _chan_ ,” panggilnya dengan suara mendayu, menggoda. “Wajahmu bisa cepat keriput jika terus mengerutkan kening seperti itu. Dan aku merasa terhormat karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang membuatmu merasakan nikmatnya seks di tempat umum.”

Dengkusan kasar terdengar sebagai jawaban. Hajime menoleh. Membiarkan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia menarik napas. Menikmati aroma vanila dan jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh ramping di sampingnya.

“Urus bokongmu sendiri, _Kusokawa_.”

Oikawa terkesiap. Ia menjauh sembari memegang dada secara dramatis. “Iwa- _chan_...,” keluhnya pelan. “Tentu aku akan mengurus bokongku seperti kau mengurusnya beberapa menit yang lalu.”

Gelak tawa terdengar dari Takahiro dan Issei. Mereka terbahak. Bahkan Takahiro sampai menepuk pundak Hajime beberapa kali. Berbanding terbalik dengan warna merah padam yang menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut hitam

“Aku suka dengannya, Iwaizumi. Ajak dia berkencan.”

“Tidak,” tolak Hajime tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari mata cokelat. “Mengapa bukan kau yang mengajaknya berkencan? Bukankah kau menyukainya?”

Issei mendengkus pelan. Menghiraukan nada kesal yang terdengar dari Hajime “Oikawa- _kun_ , apakah kau sudah mempunya pacar?”

Oikawa tersenyum lebar. Kini kembali merapat sembari mengamati belah bibir Hajime. “Belum. Aku _single_ seratus persen.”

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Hajime mendengkus kasar dan menelan ludah karena jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Takahiro mengangguk. “Kalau begitu masalah selesai. Iwaizumi sudah menyandang status _jomblo_ sejak—berapa lama Issei?”

“Lima bulan? Kurasa sekarang sudah masuk enam bulan.”

“Nah, sejak enam bulan terakhir,” lanjut Takahiro. Senyum semakin melebar. Ia menepuk pundak Hajime, lagi. “Sudahlah. Kalian berdua cocok. Kusarankan segera pindah dari sini untuk memulai ronde kedua sembari mengenal satu sama lain.”

Sebuah saran yang mampu membuat mata cokelat Oikawa berbinar senang. Ia mengedipkan mata ke arah Takahiro dan Issei. “Terima kasih, Makki, Mattsun.”

Lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Hajime.

Wajah menawan semakin mendekat. Hidung mancung menggesek permukaan pipi Hajime dengan perlahan. Oikawa membawa bibirnya ke samping, ke cuping telinga yang sedikit kemerahan.

“Jadi... kita pindah ke tempatmu... atau tempatku, _hm_?”

Dan Hajime sama sekali tidak menolak ketika lelaki menawan itu membawanya ke tempat yang lebih tertutup. Meski bersenggama di tempat umum seperti gloryhole ternyata—di luar dugaan—bukan termasuk pengalaman yang buruk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you buat kalian yang sudah mampir untuk baca! 
> 
> Sepertinya akan ada projek baru di fandom ini hehe. Dan tentu saja isinya porno basah enaq //heh.


End file.
